Managing medicines may be crucial to the patient. For example, properly managing the taking of medicine, because of mistakes, forgetfulness, etc., may be problematic. As another example, medicine often must be taken according to a prearranged or predetermined schedule. Managing that schedule may be difficult, however, e.g., when a patient forgets to take his or her medicine, forgets when medicine was last taken, etc. Moreover, difficulties may be compounded when multiple medicines need to be taken, thus compounding management difficulties.
Other problems may arise in addition to management problems. For example, when multiple medicines are required, interactions between the medicines must be carefully considered, as medicines may interact with each other in less than desirable fashion, which may lead to serious, unintended consequences for the patient.